


La Galette des Rois

by Rhaella_Tully



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, galette des rois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaella_Tully/pseuds/Rhaella_Tully
Summary: Alya, Nino and Adrien go to Marinette's to celebrate la galette des rois
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, and others, mentions of Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	La Galette des Rois

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Miraculous Ladybug is French so I though I’d write something for the galette des rois, well I was mostly eating my galette when I realise this holyday? (I don’t know if it counts as one we don’t get a day off but it takes place on a Sunday ?) had a strong potential for fanfics

Even up in Marinette’s room you could hear the noise made by the clients down stairs. La Galette des Rois was one of the busiest time of the year for a Boulangerie-Patiserie, a funny tradition, a cake that is to be eaten on every epiphaniy, with a fève hidden inside, the one who founds it in his slice his crown and they can crown someone else as their King or Queen. 

Alya could have told you a lot about la Galette des Rois, she was a journalist and she had done her research. She could have gone about its original purpose and it’s Christianisation. But that’s not what she was here for; she was here to help Marinette. 

When she had made the plan for her Nino and Adien to all come celebrate at Marinette’s home she had known that it would be a difficult day. She hadn’t figured out how much, of course she couldn’t have predicted that Adrien would start dating Kagami and Marinette something with Luka.

You’d think this would have made things easier, but being with Luka hadn’t made Marinette’s feeling toward Adrien disappear. If she had seen her friend having breakdowns over him before it had never been this bad. 

“What if Adrien gets the fève, he’ll have to choose a queen, and he can’t pick you because you’re with his best friend, and he can’t pick my mom because that would be weird. He’ll have to pick me! And will I do then! I’m not supposed to be happy about it because of Luka, but I kind of want it to happen! I could refuse, oh no that would be rude. What will I do? Oh Alya what will I do?!”

“He could also pick Nino.” Alya answered. There was nothing wrong with picking your best friend as king, no law against it. And Alya knew just how close the two boys were. 

Speaking of which, Nino had just texted her that the boys were finally on their way. It would still take a while for them to get back from Adrien’s photo-shoot. She texted back that it was fine and that they were waiting for them.

“And will I do if I get the fève! I can’t possibly pick Adrien! How would Luka reacted?!”

‘Probably very calmly’ though Alya, she honestly had no idea if Luka was in anyway capable of getting angry. Alya knew she had no reason to worry over his reaction, or the kings and queens at his celebration. She knew from Rose’s instagram that the galette had already been eaten, and that Juleka had gotten the fève and picked Rose as her queen. A nice pictures of the two of them with cute little crown was the proof.

“If you get the fève than pick your dad, or me if you think it’s lame to pick your parent.”

She got distracted of Marinette’s reply by a text from Nino, “no matter what happen you’ll always be my queen” it read. Alya smilled and chuckled, that boy never mist an opportunity, did he? 

She saw that Marinette was still freaking out, she grabbed her by the shoulders, “ Look girl, it’s just a gallette, nothing fancy, nothing special, no one is giving it any importance, okay?” Marinette nodded. “Take a deep breath” Alya ordered and Marinette did so. 

“Let’s just play ultimate mecha strike III, that should calm your nerve”

And so she spend the next thirty minutes getting her ass handed to her at that game. To be fair the fact that she was spending more time on her phone did gave her friend a great advantage. When asked about it she would simply say that she was making sure nothing about ladybug showed up on social media, but the truth was she was simply chatting with Nino. He kept finding knew theme appropriated pick up line and loved it, not that she would ever admit it of course.

“What’s making you smile that way” asked Marinette.

“Nothing” 

Marinette was about to press, but Alya was rescued by the voice of Mister Dupain-Cheng.

“Marinette, Alya, the boys have arrived!”

Alya dashed for the trapped door, she got to the leaving room, where Nino greeted her with a quick kiss. She was so glad to see him she almost forgotten that they were other people in the room. Thankfully Missies Dupain-Cheng calling them at the table brought her back to reality.

The second after they sat down there was a slice of galette in their plate. Alya started eating and enjoyed the nice taste of the frangipane in her mouth. She immediately congratulated the Dupain-Cheng for this was the best galette she had ever eaten. Adrien told them just the same. Instinctively after hearing his comment she turned toward Marinette. She noticed that her friend was eating anxiously and trying to make herself as small as possible. 

She was worried again, Alya didn’t know how to help her, she knew everything would be okay, even if either Adrien or Marinette got the fève. But to help her friend she would probably give them indication on whom they should pick. She was about to go whisper a plan in Nino’s ear, when winced and brought his hand to his cheek.

“Are you okay” she immediately asked, he had hurt himself, but how?

He brought his hand inside his mouth and she expected him to take out a tooth, but instead he took out a porcelain Ladybug.

“Nino got the fève!” said Missies Dupain-Cheng happily. 

“I almost brook my tooth on it”

“Congratulation man” said Adrien, as Mister Dupain-Cheng put a carton crown on his head.

Alya suddenly felt very happy, she had been so caught up in Marinette’s love life that she had forgotten someone else could get it. This was great for Nino, he had a notorious bad luck and rarely won anything that relied on chance. Perhaps this was the first time he was crowned. 

Nino took the second crown in his hand and turned to Alya, he got on one knee and said “Alya Cesaire would you make me the happiest man on earth by accepting to by my queen.”

The others were laughing at his dramatic proposal But Alya choose to get up, making her chair fall over in the process, and in an ever more over the top manner answered “Oh Nino, yes! A thousand time yes!”

He got up put the crown on her head and kiss her. She could hear the fake cheer and laughter as he did, but she didn’t care, she was far too busy kissing him back.

If there was one thing this afternoon taught her, it was that she needed to focus less on what was happening in Marinette’s love life and more on her own. She had a wonderful boyfriend and he deserved more attention.


End file.
